gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
1 Thing
' 1 Thing ' es una canción de Amerie, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto V y se le puede escuchar en la estación de radio Non Stop Pop FM. Letra na na, na, na, oh na na, na, na, oh na na, na, na, oh na na, na, na oh Oh, trying to let it go Trying to keep my eyes closed Trying to keep it just like before The times we never ever thought to speak Don’t wanna tell you what it is Or the way i felt so serious Got me thinking just too much I wanna set it off, but... It’s this 1 thing that got me trippin It’s this 1 thing that got me trippin (you did) This 1 thing your soul made me feel it It’s this 1 thing we did wro-ooo-ong It’s this 1 thing that caught me slippin It’s this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did) This 1 thing and I was so wit it It’s this 1 thing you did oh oh Hey, we don’t know each other well So why I keep pickin up my cell? Memories just keep ringing bells Ding dong, ding dong, ding Hear voices I don’t want to understand (stand) My car keys are jingling in my hand My high heels are clicking towards your door Ding dong, ding dong, ding It’s this 1 thing that got me trippin It’s this 1 thing that got me trippin (you did) This 1 thing my soul made me feel it It’s this 1 thing you did wro-ooo-ong It’s this 1 thing that’s caught me slippin It’s this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did) This 1 thing and I was so with it It’s this 1 thing you did wro-ooo-ong And maybe I just can’t believe it It’s this one thing you did (oh oh oh) I’m hoping you can keep a secret (a secret) For me, for me, for me think what you did, yeah It’s this 1 thing that got me trippin It’s this 1 thing that got me trippin (you did) This 1 thing my soul made me feel it It’s this 1 thing you did wro-ooo-ong It’s this 1 thing that’s caught me slippin (caught me slippin') It’s this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did) This 1 thing and I was so with it It’s this 1 thing you did oh oh Oh oh oh na na, na, na, oh na na, na, na, oh na na, na, na, oh na na, na, na oh (don't know what it is) It’s this 1 thing that got me trippin It’s this 1 thing that got me trippin (you did) This 1 thing my soul made me feeling It’s this 1 thing you did wro-ooo-ong It’s this 1 thing that’s caught me slippin It’s this 1 thing I want to admit it This 1 thing and I was so with it It’s this 1 thing you did wro-ooo-ong Oh oh, Oh oh Canción Categoría:Canciones de Non Stop Pop FM